fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternaldarkness Gore Magala
|weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER (Adopted by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis)}} The Eternaldarkness Gore Magala is a Deviant of Gore Magala introduced in MHOG. Physiology Their most distinctive features are their darker tint and their numerous horns as well as their larger size. These Gore Magala have four instead of the usual two antennae, to where their eyes should be and two right behind that that curl downwards just like a bull's horns. These horns are, just like on a Shagaru Magala, always raised and fully functional. Their color while calm is just black, but as soon as they get into their Frenzy Mode they start to glow a hot pink color. Their skin color is jet black, however, some parts of their body are dark purple or blue. Their wing claws are enlarged and not the usual brown color but instead have a blue tip and a purple base. Their teeth are purely white, making a sharp contrast to their otherwise dark colors. Behavior They are much more aggressive than Gore Magala, and will try to either kill or infect any breathing thing in their general area. They have been known to make entire regions jet black for hours. They travel in this darkness, and will fight under no light if it wants to. Abilities These Deviants can use their virus clouds not only as a direct weapon, they can also darken the area they are currently in. While this may seem nothing special, as soon as they enter their Frenzy Mode, the light in the whole area fades away and leaves nothing but complete darkness. While in this state, the only thing that can be seen of the Gore Magala are its glowing claws, horns and wing patterns. However, it can sometimes make its glow disappear, giving it the ability to attack out of nowhere. Even though it can maintain this mode for quite some time, after a while the area will slowly start to lighten again as well as the Gore Magala's glowing parts, which will start to glow even brighter. This is a sign that the dragon is slowly losing its power. When the area is again just as dark as in normal Gore Magala's Frenzy Mode, the Eternaldarkness Gore Magala will lose its Frenzy Mode in a large explosion it breathes out. Description Rage and Tired States *'Frenzy Mode:' The antennae will glow even brighter as well as their claws. The area will darken immensely. Their wings give off even larger virus clouds. * Rage State:'''Their antennae will lean forward, and the spikes on their neck will stand straight up. Their wings will emit a black mist that inflicts The Frenzy. * '''Tired State: They will tuck their wings onto their back, and begin to drool Frenzy Spit that can inflict Frenzy. Mounts They are mounted in the same way as a normal Gore Magala. However, during its Frenzy Mode the wings will give off clouds of the Frenzy Virus. This type of the Virus will fill the bar even faster, making it dangerous to mount it. Attacks Calm Rage Mode Music Theme Breakable Parts To be added. Carves To be added Equipment To be added Quests G-Rank HR100 "Super Quest" Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Introductory Cutscene Trivia Notes Credits * ??? Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis